Power Of Three
by ImperialEvolution
Summary: There are three pups, three siblings. Their fates are twisted and shaded. Bound by blood, by family. Together, they must walk the paths of the packs, or destroy them. Set after 'Star Wolf'. Many thanks to Cara and Tristan.
1. Names

_**A Wolves Of The Beyond FanFiction. **_

**_Power Of Three._**

_A/N:_

_Hello and welcome to _'Power Of Three'_! I am your host, Willowspring1 and I'm here to guide you though this here Fic. It's set after _'Star Wolf_' so it may contain spoilers for viewers who have only just started reading the series. This FanFiction is dedicated to Cara. Because Cara is the soul of this Fic. And though she may not be reading this, I still want her to know that she is The Three. And I couldn't have written this without her. And thank you my number one friendboy (not a boyfriend) Tristan.__ Be warned, the following content has a lot of dialogue. Anyway ..._

_Disclaimer:_

_I do nay own yon Wolves Of The Beyond. Nor do I own anything connected to Wolves Of The Beyond example Guardians Of Ga'Hoole or anything like that. And I'm not making any money. That I know of. _

He knew nothing. Only the taste of milk that bathed in his tongue. Only the struggle against his litter-mates, a battle for a place at her side. He knew only his mothers sweet scent.

He knew not of the dangerous world that lay in wait. He knew not of the perilous endeavour his parents had gone through. To escape, to flourish in a new land. To survive.

His eyes had opened. All of theirs had. Caila insisted this was normal, she worried anyway. He was yet to feel the biting cold, the the mellow warmth, cast on the world by the yellow sun. He was yet to know the broken heart, the healing compassion, the foolish hope. In some ways, his life was much better than her own. Blissful ignorance, no worries, no fears.

Edme sighed. Each of them were perfect. The silver one with the rusty red ears and muzzle was so energetic, it was a miracle she got to sleep at night. And the white one, he was so playful, and to make things worse, he had an energy level to rival that of his sister. And then there was the tawny one. The odd one out. He wasn't nearly as strong as his siblings. He wasn't even close to being as fast or as playful as the others. But he wasn't weak. Not in the slightest. His limping gait always held him back, it always would. And she knew better than most, her first gyre being Stormfast, a she-wolf with a twisted femur. The word faced into her mind before she could stop it. _Malcadh_.

There was a scuffling noise near he entrance of the den, breaking her thoughts. A silvery pelted blur tumbled down the slope towards them. The Los squeaked indignantly, as if they were inquiring who this intruder was. The wolf stood and shook himself.

"Did I hurt them?" He asked, his beautiful green eyes glazed with worry.

"Don't be ridiculous, Faolan. Of course you didn't!"

The relief in his eyes was evident.

"They squeaked and I thought they were in pain," Faolan murmured his excuse.

"You and I both know you'd never hurt our pups! Besides, don't you have important chieftain business to attend to, Faolan McDuncan?" Amusement twinned in Edme's eye.

"You know I hate it when you call me that! Just because I've got 'McDuncan' on the end of my name doesn't mean I'm a completely different wolf! I didn't ask for this!" His bitterness seeping into his tone. It was so bitter she wished she's never said anything.

"Hey, don't complain. Just forget I said anything."

He grinned. "Said what?"

"Exactly."

He lay down beside her. She snuggled up to him, enjoying the warmth of his fur, a feeling she didn't feel often enough, now that he was kept away.

"So what's their names?"

She blinked. "Names? I've been waiting for you!"

"And that's why I love you. But surely you've got some ideas."

The simple phrase sent shivers down her spine. He loved her.

"Well, yeah. I've had a lot of time to think." She couldn't keep the resentment from edging the statement.

He winced, his eyes drowning in sorrow. "I'm so sorry Edme! I would have come sooner but I couldn't. You know I would have!"

"I know. It's just ... You being chieftain keeps you away. I'm not angry and it's not your fault. It's just how it is."

They lay in silence for a while, watching the pups gallop.

"Names," Faolan prompted.

"Yes."

"What were you thinking?"

"Well the she-wolf," She poked her muzzle at the silver one with red ears, "should be called Banja."

The name hang in the air like a ghostly remnant.

"Yes, it's only fair. Banja ... Banja would've wanted it." His voice broke.

"And the white one reminds me of -don't laugh at me- but he reminds me of a barn owl."

"If only he had tawny ears." He remarked.

"Don't mock me!"

"I'm not!"

"_Sure_. Anyway, he reminds me of a barn owl, but I don't know what to call him."

Faolan stayed silent. The glint in his eye told her he was thinking.

"Soren."

Edme blinked. "What?"

"We should call him Soren, after King Soren. He's a barn owl, and this pup reminds you of a barn owl, therefor he should be called Soren."

"Yes, Soren is a nice name."

"What about the other pup?"

They watched the pup in question limp around his siblings, yapping at them.

"Stormfast comes to mind," Edme whispered. She hated it but the limping pup reminded her of her first gyre.

"It does?"

"It's the way he walks. I know, I know, I shouldn't point it out, but he has a twisted femur. I'm sure of it."

"But Stormfast was a she-wolf."

"Yes, Fengo. I of all wolves should know that."

"So not Stormfast?"

"Not Stormfast," Edme echoed.

Hey lapsed into silence. Edme did have an idea but she wasn't overly found of it. She spoke so quietly Faolan had to lean in to hear her.

"I was thinking, maybe Spera."

He blinked twice. "Hope," he translated. "Spera is hope in Old Wolf."

"I know, I was thinking-"

"I love it."

Edme looked at him and found tears in his eyes.

"They're so beautiful, they _must_ take after you," he murmured.

Sh buried her muzzle in his ruff.

"I love you Faolan. I love you so much."

They stayed like that for a long time, but to Edme it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Hello? Can I come in?" A voice sounded from the entrance.

She lifted her head and called, "Come in."

Abban crept down from the entrance. His eyes widened as they rested on the pups, they still held the blue-green of the ocean's depths. Abban had grown out of his slightly unhealthy appearance, and looked more like his mother everyday.

"Hello Abban!"

"Hi." His voice far away. "Have you named them?"

"Only just. The she-wolf's Banja-"

He flinched slightly. "Hello Banja."

"The male's Soren-" Faolan continued for her.

"Which one?"

"The white one, and-"

"Hey there Soren, how are you?"

The pup yapped a reply before returning to the game.

"And the last one is Spera."

Abban nodded then turned to the pup.

"Hello Spera."

Spera broke away from his siblings. Abban lay down as he approached. Spera placed a paw on his foreleg and started to climb. The other pups stop and watched as Spera reached his back. Banja stepped forward and glanced back at her brother, who was following her closely.

"Is this normal?" He asked, as Spera prance up and down his back, swatting and his tail. Then Banja, still followed by Soren, reached her adventurous brother.

"I think they like you." Edme laughed.

"Really? I hadn't though of that!" Sarcasm dripping from the statement.

Faolan walked across the den and lay next to Abban and waited.

Banja, Soren and Spera inspected their father's back with gusto. Banja yapped playfully and jumped on. The boys exchanged wary glances then followed suit her, who was resting between Faolan's ears.

"Thanks," Abban whispered. "Rags sent me to get you. He said something about Cougars."

Edme noticed Faolan's ears prick forward as he replied.

"I'll come soon, just let me spend a little more time with my family."

Abban nodded and turned to the egress.

"Cougars?" Edme asked.

"Don't worry. Just a few stray attackers. We don't think it will come back."

"Okay."

Faolan set the pups next to their mother. "I'll be back soon." And left.

Edme resumed her thinking.

_'Your life is so simple, you are free. Play on, my pups. There is no need to worry. Play on.'_

Yet something nagged at the back of her mind, as though there was every reason to worry.

_A/N:_

_Yay! Faolan and Edme had pups! YAAAAY! Here have a biscuit, thanks for reading. *hands biscuit over* Don't worry, it avoids all your allergies (if you have any) and they taste good. You get another biscuit if you review! Please REVIEW! I need your feed back. Thank you all!_

_-Willowspring1_


	2. Whistle

_A/N: (Power Of Three)_

_Hi! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I really am! I have been sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo busy, you wouldn't believe! Anyway ... New chapter ... Oh, and a shout out to all you Internet people with no life that reviewed! Don't worry, it's a good thing!_

Abban listened to Dearlea as she retold the story of their journey across the ice bridge. Faolan and Edme's pup listened attentively as she expertly spun her tale.

_"Heep stepped forward, out of the shadows. _

_'Get to the safety hole!' Faolan ordered. _

_'You're too late!' Heep snarled, baring his teeth_." She paused dramatically.

"He flew forward and ate the pups, there and then!" Whistler joked from the patch of sunlight he was dozing in.

"No he didn't!" Banja piped up, she'd heard the story enough times to know what happened next.

"Yeah, Heep got eaten by the sharks!" Soren argued.

"If he had, Abban and Myrr wouldn't be here," Spera commented in a low tone.

"I know, I was there!" Whistler said, with no humor in his voice. "If that had happened a lot of this would be different."

Abban looked on in silence as the pups turned back to the story teller.

"Suddenly sixteen Outclanners were circling us ..."

...

Abban sighed as the three pups galloped towards him.

"Do yo wanna play? Please, please, please play!" They chorused in one fluent voice.

Abban looked across the clearing to where Dearlea and Whistler stood, having a quiet, yet obviously heated, discussion. Whistler was talking but Dearlea interrupted him. Abban thrust his ears forward, trying to pick up on their conversation.

"... Both know that it wasn't what it came across as! It can't _ever_ be! It can't, we can't ever be ... Anything," Dearlea said, impatience slicing the air.

"That doesn't change my feelings!" Whistler hissed. "You many reject me, leave me for dead, forever, and I will still feel the same!" He glanced round and saw Abban listening. The look in the older wolves eyes told him to back off if he valued his life.

"Yes, I'll play," he murmured, distracted, to the pups dancing at his feet. His eyes were glued to his sister and Whistler until the three dragged him away.

...

"What in the Dim World is going on between you two?!" Abban's tone was harsh with rage, but he didn't care.

_'I'm going to get to the bottom of this, if it's the last thing I do.'_

"Nothing," the Whistler replied in a whispered, pained, voice. "Nothing is going on between your sister and I."

Abban was reminded how much the older wolf was like the calm before the storm. He had always admired the trait, especially since he developed his own heated temper. In that moment, he hated him for it.

"Oh yeah?" He hissed. "I've seen the way you look at her, like she holds the worlds in her paws. That glint, that sparkle in your eye. I've seen it before. In Edme's when she looks and Faolan, and when Faolan looks at Edme it's the same. When Maudie looks and Myrr. I've seen it when my mother looks at me. You love her, don't deny it! So I ask again, what's going on between you?, hmm?"

He sighed. "There is nothing going on between us, nothing but a spark only I seem to notice." His eyes searched Abban's, he picked up on the desperation, misery and hope that surged through it's emerald depths. The rage that had been boiling over in his stomach disappeared.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Whistler opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He nodded, hope sparking in his eyes.

"I've got a _Skreelean_ to visit."

Abban could have sworn that there was pure fear in the eyes of his friend.

...

Dearlea was scratching figures into the dust when he found her. He watched the wolf and the moon being formed, followed by a ghostly most in the sky, a Lochin.

"What are you doing?"

Dearlea nearly jumped out of her pelt.

"Drawing," she answered, sweeping a paw over the image, sending the dust scattering.

"How's Whistler?" He muttered, fake innocence bleaching his tone.

She stiffened. "I don't-"

"Perhaps heartbroken be accurate?"

"I-"

"Why? Why are you hurting him so much? Haven't you seen the look in his eyes? Can't you see he loves you?"

She let out a shuddering breath. "I know, I know he loves me. I know he'd never do anything to hurt me, it's just ... I'm scared," she admitted.

"Scared? Scared of what? If you know he won't hurt you, why are you so scared?"

Dearlea turned away. "I'm scared of ... Everything. I've never felt this way before. I'm scared I'll hurt him. I'm scared of what others will say, a_Skreelean_ of the McDuncan pack falling for a Gnaw Wolf. I don't know what to do. I can barely think most of the time. I just don't know," she said. "Why can't he be happy with someone else? Why did he fall for me!" She sighed, adding user her breath, "Why did I fall for him?"

Abban wanted to help her, he wanted to stop his sister from feeling her pain. "Talk to him," he said simply. "If you don't, neither of you will know what the other is feeling. Let it come naturally, but don't hold back. Don't be scared." He paused. "I don't why you feel for him, but I do know why he feels for you." He waited.

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful."

She smiled. "Goodbye, Abban."

"Bye."

As he walked away, he heard the _Skreelean _singing.

_"Fly away with me,_

_Give my lonely was a break._

_Fly away with me,_

_So my heart will never ache. _

_Fly away with me this night. _

_Fly away with me,_

_I'll find a feather for your ruff. _

_Fly away 'til dawn. _

_Fly away then we'll be gone. _

_Hollows we shall leave behind,_

_Fly to places that they'll never find. _

_Fly away with me right now,_

_I can't wait. _

_Fly away with me, _

_Don't hesitate. _

_I want to soar in the smee hole drafts,_

_Where steam rises from the seas. _

_I want to cross the ridge,_

_I want to see the other side. _

_We'll preen each other in the moon's light. _

_Fly away with me,_

_We shall wake up it the snow,_

_Go where the winds always blow. _

_Fly away with me!"_

He smiled. Life was good. He wagged his tail, glad he had one, and walked away. If only he knew how close danger was.


	3. Outclanners: Part One

_A/N:_

_Hello! I'm back! Told you I'd be quicker at updating! Anyhow, I have an actual Soren, Banja and Spera centred chapter! Okay, you ready? Here we go. _

The rust-pelted wolf stood in the moonlight, glaring over the ridge the breeze ruffled his, once mangy and flea ridden, coat. Rags was his name. Ragmore, son of none, member of the new McDuncan pack. Traitor.

A low howl carried on the wind's back caught his attention. He turned westward, his pale green eyes glinting. Three shapes melted from the shadows.

"Ragmore," the leader said curtly.

"Faebane," Rags replied.

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," he growled.

The four wolves slipped forward. Rags knew, in his heart of hearts, this was where he belonged. Once an Outclanner, always an Outclanner.

...

Soren glanced at his brother, whose golden-green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Where's Banja? I need to report back to her," he told Soren, who was acting as guard.

"Through there," he said, nodding at the mouth of the den. Watching his tawny-pelted brother disappear, he remained as he was. The three had been planing expedition for two weeks, and now the day had come. Tonight, after a months worth of work, they would sneak out. Their leader appeared, Spera following after.

"Alright, Spera has informed me of a breach in the wall, barely big enough for a bear cub. Tonight, we put our plan into action. Soren, check on Mother. Spera, see to the guards, while I examine the gap for myself," Banja whispered in hushed tones.

The trio split up, scampering off in their different directions. Soren pelted towards the den, where Edme slept.

"Ma?" The pup called.

"Yes?" Came the sleepy return.

"Can we stay outside for another minute of two?"

A deep sigh reached his ears. "If you must," Edme said forlornly.

A small smile crept along his face. He darted out in time to see Spera padding towards him.

"She asleep?"

"Almost," he nodded. "She will be by the time we're gone."

"Good, shall I show you the way?"

Soren nodded. Beckoning with his tail, Spera trotted into the darkness. With a single glance behind him, the white wolf followed.

...

Ragmore, Faebane and the two other rouges hared through the darkness. They halted by a small stream that lead to the home of Faolan and the McDuncans.

"Soren! Hurry up!" A pip whined through the night.

Rags let out a soft chuckle. "It looks like our prey has made things a lot easier."

...

Spera stole a deep breath, letting the midnight air fill his lungs. He closed his eyes and let the darkness fold around him. His siblings scurried around him, chasing the shadows and pouncing on dead leaves. Smiling at their incompetency, Spera slipped away, hoping to find peace and quiet in the forest around them.

"Spera, come back! We have to stick together! We'll get lost otherwise!" Banja called, not bothering to hide her presence. "Soren! Hurry up!"

He glowered her, but she couldn't see through the darkness.

_'A good thing,'_ he reasoned. _'Otherwise I'd be on the floor in under a minute.'_

The three continued on, creating thunder where they tread.

"Pups?! What are you doing so far from your mother?" A familiar voice said.

Spera turned, finding himself nose to nose with the rouge.

"Rags?" Banja squeaked. "What are you-"

"Never mind that, my dear. Come with me," he ordered.

The trio willingly followed the traitor, not knowing of the Outclanners lying in wait.

...

Rags eyed the pups carefully, minding that none of them escaped and ran back to their mummy.

'Oh, dear pups, I do hope you'll forgive me,' he thought sarcastically.

"Come out my friends," he called to the Outclanners. "It's time to play!"

Three wolves slipped from the shadows and began circling the helpless scraps of fur. Faebane padded up to his leader, forcing his pelt to lie flat as he glanced at the pups.

"Sir," he muttered. "Should we take them?"

"Oh, no! Why would you think that?" Rags barked, sarcasm sharpening his tone. "Of course, fool!"

Faebane slipped back into the circle.

"Pups," Ragmore growled as he moved forwards, stealing closer towards them. "It's time to say good night." He threw his fore paw through the air, sending them flying. He smile with maleficent glee as the pups lost consciousness.


	4. Outclanners: Part Two

_A/N: _

_Hello! I'm back! I'm thinking the general consensus is that Rags deserves to die, no? _

_Glad to know people are enjoying my writing so much. Please review, what do you think about Rags? Do you think Faolan should be leader? Which of the three pups are you're favourite? Will I get on with the actual writing?_

_Disclaimer: _

_I don't own Wolves Of The Beyond. Nor do I own anything else. Apart from Spera, Soren and Banja. They're mine! Muhahahahahahahahahaha! I'm not good at laughing evilly. _

Banja blinked groggily, glaring sleep out of her eyes. Darkness wrapped it's black feathered wings around her, shielding her from her brothers. The pup stirred, moving her limbs as feeling returned to them. Her blinked her leaf green eyes once more, taking inventory of her surroundings.

The cave, for that was what it seemed to be, was shallow, sloping softly down before dropping into a hole, large enough to contain the three, but too small for moving. Light seeped drearily through the den's mouth, barely illuminating the back of the cave where she lay. She tilted her head, glancing for her brothers.

"Banja, are you there? Are you okay?" A harsh, whispered tone reached her.

"Spera? Spera, are you okay? I'm fine, just sore."

"We're both alive, but Soren took the brunt of the injury," he muttered darkly.

Fear and panic clenched her belly. "What do you mean? Is he going to die?" Spera didn't reply.

_'This is your fault! You should have realised how dangerous this is!'_

She scrambled towards the edge of the pit, rising her head above the rim. Rags and three others crouched by a thick-set beast with heavy fur.

_'I can't believe I trusted him!'_ She thought miserably. _'I admired him!'_

Crawling towards the sound of her brother, her eyes adjusted. Her white-pelted brother's large frame seemed small and . Banja noted the red streaks of blood that ran down his back. Her younger brother crouched beside him, inspecting Soren's wounds.

"Do you think he'll make it?" She whispered.

"I'm no healer," he said gravely. "But I think he will survive."

_'Breathe, Banja, breathe,' s_he commanded herself.

Soren let out a rasping hiccup.

"Soren?" Her breath hitched.

"I'll be fine," he gasped.

Banja wasn't so certain.

...

Spera felt a strange sense of calm steal over him as he woke, sharply aware for powerful jaws holding him by he scruff. He wriggled slightly, and was dropped to the ground. His siblings were hanging from two separate Outclanner's jaws.

He turned to Rags, who had dropped him. "Where are you taking us?" Spera asked, his voice low.

"Away. Away from your pack, your old life, your family, your friends. No matter what happens, you won't be going back."

"Yeah? I don't believe you," the young wolf shot back, keeping his voice calm.

Rags took his resistance in silence, not an angry or annoyed silence, just silence.

Spera glanced at the wolves, each of them guarding their prey. Given a little bit of purpose, the wolves would make a good pack. He could see they were loyal to Rags, and Rags alone, but if someone were to take control of Rags...

The Outclanners came to a cave, padding inside without hesitation. He and his siblings were pushed aside, into a pit at the back of the cave. Spera galloped over to Soren, whose wounds were pooling blood.

"Soren, Soren! Talk to me!" He heard to Outclannners laughing. His pelt prickled anxiously.

The four padded away, tucking into a best he recognised as an Ox. He turned his attention back to his brother. A scuffling noise reached his ears. "Banja, are you there?"

...

Banja and Spera shared a worried glance. The worry in Spera's eyes turned to cold determination.

"Ragmore McDuncun!" Spera barked. "We want to join you, but only on certain terms." He shot Banja a trusting and expectant nod.

"Yes," Banja seconded. "We think your ideas and plans are much better than our father's," she lied through her clenched teeth.

She caught Soren's eye, hoping he had the strength to go through with the plan. She recalled his valiant words:_ "Don't worry, no-one misses the injured. And besides, I'm stronger than I look."_

She gulped. "Aren't you going to negotiate?"

...

Soren ran through the the forest, his scratches slowing him only slightly. Banja and Spera's distraction would only hold them off for so long, enough for him to escape and get a good distance between them. The forest around him was thinning, changing into moorland. He was begining to calm, and adjust his pace to fit wide open spaces, when he was stopped in his tracks.

Talked from behind, he flipped onto his back and used his legs to push away his attacker. The night-black pelt flew backwards, scrambling to her feet, the she-wolf shock herself and launched at him. His injuries sent spikes of pain through him, raking his body with pain. He staggered, collapsing on the heatherfronds that coated the floor. Alarm sparkled in the she-wolf's eyes.

"What happened to you? Let me help." She stooped and nosed him into a standing position. Soren shrugged her off.

"My siblings," he growled, "captured by Outclanners. Help them."

Cunfusion flashed in her eyes, followed by recognition. "Outclanners? You mean the wolves that live in the caves and hunt together?"

"Yes, I think so."

Her emerald green eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Soren of the McDuncan pack, son of Faolan McDuncan and Edme." It suddenly struck Soren how young the wolf was, barely three months older than he was.

"Come with me, I will help you save your siblings, save them from my family's fate." She turned back to the cave and galloped away.

"Hey, wait!" He called, his heart beating faster than normal. He surged after her, briefly wondering if she could be trusted. They burst through the undergrowth, emerging near the cave mouth.

"We need a plan, she whispered.

"I have an idea."

...

Rags and his followers sat across from them, listening patiently as Spera sprouted nonsense and random terms as he frantically brought time for Soren. Not once had the Outclanners asked about Soren, but she suspected Ragmore had noticed his disappearance.

A large clattering noise stopped Spera's rambling, causing all eyes to turn to the entrance. "Helloo? Rags? Did you miss me?" A female voice called.

The red wolf in question swore. "Not her again!" He growled. "Faebane, Cantor, go find her. And this time, _don't _show any mercy."

Faebane growl wordlessly, and headed for the exit, nodding at an ash-pelted rouge, leaving Rags and a silver she-wolf behind. She shared a glance with Spera. Could they beat these wolves in a fight?

...

Soren waited for his new companion to find him, as he crouched in the bushes, ready to run. The loud sounds of paw-steps thundered along the ground, readying the white wolf.

"Soren! Run!" The she-wolf was tailed by two of the rouges, as she bounded towards him.

"Hey, Ugly!" He called at the Outclanners. "Didn't you notice I was gone? Rags will have your pelt if you don't catch me!"

The two wolved shared a horrified glance, clearly dreading having to catch both wolves.

"Come get me!" He called, racing a few steps away.

Leaping ahead, Faebane and the other wolf speed after him. He winced slightly as he legs ached, but he continued on. The plan was for him to distract them, while his companion helped Banja and Spera. Adrenaline surged through him, making him sprint faster than ever before. He realized the Outclanners would tire before him since they'd been running longer. He swerved to avoid a crevasse, weaving out of the way. Faebane dodged it, while the other whined piteously as he dropped. His howls showed he wasn't dead. Faebane was faster then him, and began gaining on him. Soren stopped abruptly, Faebane whizzed past, unable to stop like Soren could.

Soren shook his pelt and sprinted back towards the cave, running away from Faebane's snarls.

...

Spera's eyes widened as claws whistled past his ears. The two siblings had attempted to fight the Outclanners. And it wasn't working.

"We can't hold out for much longer," he hissed at Banja.

"I know, lets hope Soren comes!" She snarled.

A shrill whistle pierced the air, causing their heads to ache. A black figure darted in front of the two, swiping at the fore-paws of their enemies.

"Run!" It barked, not turning to face them. Banja stared at the wolf, not sure what to do. "Soren sent me! Now, run!"

Banja jolted into action. She pushed Spera away, forcing him towards the entrance. She silently thanked Rags of being stupid enough to take them out of the pit. Spera waited for her at the mouth of the cave, glancing at the she-wolf that saved them. Soren crashed towards them, checking behind him for something.

"She got you out? Where is she now?" He asked frantically.

"She's back there, still fighting them," Spera said.

His eyes widened. "We have to-" he was interrupted by the black wolf racing past them.

"What are you waiting for!? Come on!" She barked harshly.

The four tore away from the Outclanners, the newest friend in the lead. They ran for a long time, over brooks and creeks. They seemed to run for an eternity, Banja was beginning to doubt the she-wolf. She halted abruptly. "your family is coming, they are almost here. This is where I leave you." Her dark eyes skimmed their faces, resting for a few seconds on Soren's.

"Will we see you again?" He whispered.

She blinked. "It's unlikely," was all she said, before sinking back into the darkness.

"Wait! What's your name? We need to thank you!" Soren crowed.

An eerie silence met them.

"Pups!" They started at the worried voice. Turning, they saw the silver and rusty pelts of their mother and father speeding at them. "Where were you!" Edme hissed.

"We were so worried!" Faolan murmured. "It was chaos where were realized you were gone!"

"Soren, you're injured!" The parents fussed over the three, sniffing their pelts.

"Ma, we can't trust Rags," Banja said loudly. "He's a traitor. He took us, put us in a cave, said we weren't going to see you again." She noticed Soren turning away from the family, scanning the bushes for the mysterious she-wolf that saved them.

"We don't even know her name ..." he whispered.

Edme cocked her head questionably, nodding at her white pup, while Spera told Faolan the tale.

"I think we need to get home now," Edme said genitally.

The family padded away, while Edme scolded them lightly for running away.

_A/N:_

_You have NO idea how long that took to write. I sat on my laptop all day. I hope your happy. NEW STAR WARS VII TRAILER OUT NOW! *FANGIRL, ACTIVATE* _

_-Willowspring (The Star Wars Fan)_


	5. Answers

_A/N:_

_Alright, I get the feeling that I kinda need to start review responses. Largely because I got a review (Flamer) from a guest. So here they are:_

_Susie Of Anna: _I have started to read (I gave up) the latest Wolves Of The Beyond Fanfic. It was really bad, my professional opinion. But yeah, I get what your saying. He's, I have plans of a certain night-black she-wold with pretty, leaf-green eyes. Yeah.

_Guest (Dear Mr/Mrs/Miss Flamer)_: Alright, first things first, thank you. You, my dear, are the first Flamer I've ever received. So thanks for that, and you've given me a chance to vent my doubts. However, I'm not sure what you hoped to achieve, to be honest, one review from a guest is not going to make me stop writing, in fact, no-on has the right nor powder to stop me. Just saying.

Ifeel like I really shouldn't have to explain myself to you. Yes, Rags turned around in Star Wolf. Yes, he's a good, kind wolf. I do like Rags. He, despite what you might think, is one of my favourite characters. However, other wolves wouldn't be able to accept that. Yes, he played a huge part in Heap's death, yes, he has earned Faolan and Edme's trust, but that's not enough.

The main reason I wanted him to be a bad guy was because I need the Outclanners to be smarter. Rags would've learned from Faolan and the Pack Wolves, and he would've transferred that into the Outclanners. I'll write a one-shot, and all will be explained. Keep an eye out of it.

I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Thanks for that. I hope you review on this chapter, I'm curious as to what you think.

_That's me done, on with the Fic. _

Spera shuffled his paws restlessly. Banja and Soren were playing, while Spera hung back, watching silently as the galloped. Spera was beginning to question Banja and Soren's usefulness to the pack. They always played and ate their full, but they never hunted or tried helping others. Spera wanted to see the world. He wanted to hunt for himself. He loved the pack, but he was always forced to let the others hunt and do their duties.

Soren had recovered well from his injuries, but he was slightly more distant. He always had an eye on the woods, no matter what he was doing. Spera guessed it was because of Ragmore's betrayal. The whole pack was shaken, but they refused to show it. Everyone was on edge, and only a fool couldn't see it.

He wasn't sure if Banja was ignoring it on purpose, or she was trying to lighten the mood. She was alway's playing, even more than she had before. Banja had taken his betrayal personally, and Spera saw her sometimes, gazing into space with wide eyes.

Dearlea padded across the clearing, her paws dragging across stone floor.

"Dearlea," Spera called. Dearlea shot him a glance, a flash of wary apprehension glittered in her eyes.

"Yes," she answered, clearly seeing where the conversation was heading.

"Do you need help? Because I'm more than willing to give you a paw."

She sighed. "Spera, do you think that if you ask that question again and again it'll happen?"

"I was just wondering ..." Spera said, defeated.

"Spera, if you wan to do something, talk to Faolan, okay?" She sounded exasperated, but also tired and anxious. "Now shoo!"

He sighed as he trotted away, wishing there was something he could do to help. He padded over to where Banja and Soren were playing. Spera wondered why Rags would betray them. He wondered why they pretended nothing had happened. He had _been_ there. He had seen the malice in Rags's eyes. A sight he'd never forget.

Soren flopped down beside him, exhausted, stealing a glance at the forest "Where've you been?" He asked, not taking his gaze away from the green haze on the other side of the clearing.

"Yeah, we were beginning to worry!" Banja barked, an edge of vacancy in her tone.

_'Only just beginning? Should've known,' _he thought.

"Looking for something to do," he answered, glaring at Dearlea, where she sat with her back to them. The three lapsed into silence. "Don't you ever wonder what happened?" He asked suddenly, the silence snapping like brittle ice.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened," Banja said hurriedly.

"We were captured by rouges, betrayed by Rags, and no-one seems to act any different. But there's obviously something going on, because we aren't getting nearly as much attention as we used to," Spera explained.

"It's called growing up. We were pups back then, not anymore," Banja answered, her voice dropping a notch, expecting something, maybe adventure.

"That's not it. We weren't pups back then, young though we are. We've grown so much, we can't possibly be expected to sit here like children, we can fend for ourselves. Ragmore's betrayal hasn't changed our age, nor or usefulness."

"You think they're hiding something?"

"And besides, Faolan has a point. We'd be in the Cave Of Souls of in weren't for _her_," Soren objected. "What could they possibly be hiding from us?"

Spera's stomach suck. Soren had gotten straight to his stumbling block. What? They all knew about how Rags joined the crusade on the Ice Bridge,'and how he'd joined the final battle against Heap, but they didn't know _him_. How could they? He was much older than they.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we? There isn't anything else to do." Soren nodded, while Banja's eyes locked on the ground, a glazed sheen in their depths. "Banja? Will you join us?"

She looked back at him, emerald eyes glittering with a mix of mirth and annoyance. "Of course! Where would you guys be without your leader, anyway?" She looked around, checking their backs. No-one was around to witness the suspicious semi-circle. "But how do we find out? Spera, any ideas?"

He paused, shaking his head.

"Soren?"

The white wolf shook put his lush pelt. "Who's the most wise, or knowledgable wolf in this pack?"

"Faolan? Edme?" Banja suggested. "Gwynneth?"

"Gwynneth isn't a wolf," Spera pointed out. "Although, she is good choice. How about Dearlea?" Banja cocked her head, ears twitching. Her eyes sparkled with interest.

...

Banja padded towards Dearlea, her ears flattened. Soren and Spera watched as Banja murmured a few words. Dearlea looked surprised, blinking several times, before gesturing for her to sit down in front of her.

"What do we do now?" Soren asked.

"We wait," he said calmly.


End file.
